


devil face

by idonthavelungs



Series: Sammy writes about the devil [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-11-02 02:44:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20595431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idonthavelungs/pseuds/idonthavelungs
Summary: Lucifer drops the calm and takes a step closer to Dan, making the detective back into the bar, “Detective Espinoza,” his lips are dangerously close to touching Dan’s ear, “I’m not exactly a good man, but I am not a liar.”





	devil face

**Author's Note:**

> So basically it’s a shit premise as an excuse to write these two

“I don’t know how you expect me to trust you, you’ve been lying this whole time.” Dan says.

“I don’t lie Daniel, I’ve told you the truth this whole time, it was you who chose not to listen.” Lucifer responds, keeping calm with his patience wearing thin.

“Satan himself has been spending time with my kid,” Dan says, running a hand through his hair, “oh god, has she seen your face?”

“Daniel, there’s no need to bring my father into this, and I assure you I am not a danger to your offspring, she has not seen my devil face.” Lucifer says tiredly, this conversation has been going on way too long. He’s starting to regret showing Dan his devil face.

“How am I supposed to know you’re not lying? You’re the frigging devil!” Dan really isn’t letting this go and Lucifer is getting sick of it.

Lucifer drops the calm and takes a step closer to Dan, making the detective back into the bar, “Detective Espinoza,” his lips are dangerously close to touching Dan’s ear, “I’m not exactly a good man, but I am not a liar.” Each word is punctuated by Lucifer pushing against Dan harder.

Dan’s heart is beating out of his chest, Lucifer has him trapped. He's just staring at the piano, choosing to say nothing, not that he’d be able to say anything if he wanted to. With Lucifer breathing in his ear and pressing their bodies together, Dan’s pretty sure his brain is broken. 

Dan’s not sure if he’s terrified or aroused as Lucifer moves to look him in the eyes, “Do you understand?” Lucifer's voice is a low almost-whisper and that doesn’t help the way Dan is currently feeling. Dan’s almost positive Lucifer broke him because all that comes out in response is a small  _ huh? _

“Do you understand that I’m not a liar, Daniel?” The way Lucifer says his name makes him shiver. All he can manage is a weak nod. Dan continues to maintain eye contact with the devil in front of him, trying to figure out how Lucifer could be so intimidating yet seem soft enough to kiss.

Kissing Lucifer, that’s a thought Dan has had more times than he’d like to admit, though he’s never been so tempted to follow through on the thought. Of course Dan’s stupid enough to consider giving into temptation with the actual devil. 

Lucifer backs away from him and Dan lets something akin to a whimper from his throat, heating up at the way Lucifer tilts his head. Dan still has no mind to move as Lucifer pours himself a drink and just stares. 

He’s always had this problem, an inappropriate attraction to authoritative figures, in high school it was some of his dad’s friends, in college it was a few of his professors, in the academy it was his commanding officer, now it's the ruler of fucking Hell. This feels like a bit of a jump from people that just had a higher ranking than him.

“Do you plan on standing there forever?” Lucifer’s voice makes him jump.

“No,” Dan’s mouth is dry and he stops to clear his throat, “uh, sorry I should go.”

“You can stay for a drink if you want,” Lucifer doesn’t even let him respond before getting him a drink, “I’m fairly certain you don’t have anywhere to be right now.” Dan nods and takes the drink, their fingers touch around the glass and Dan feels like he’s a stupid teenager with a crush. He’s too old to be analyzing every touch he receives from someone he’s attracted to.

Dan ignores Lucifer watching him closely and just rests his head on the bar. He should go for it with Lucifer, it’s not as if Dan’s looking for an emotional connection and Lucifer is basically sex on legs. He feels like they’ve been dancing around something for months, at one point when they were fighting over something stupid and meaningless Dan actually thought Lucifer was gonna throw him against the wall and  _ finally  _ kiss him. 

Dan wants to kiss him, it doesn’t matter if he gets rejected, at least he’ll know what it’s like after thinking about it for months. Dan finds the power to walk over to Lucifer and look him in the eyes. Though Dan is tall, he doesn’t feel like it standing next to Lucifer, even if the difference isn’t that much. Lucifer seems confused but Dan places a hand on the devil’s chest before he has a chance to speak. He tilts up and places a kiss on Lucifer’s lips, Dan pulls away after Lucifer doesn’t respond only to be pulled back in. Lucifer is surprisingly gentle and Dan’s just taking in all the sensations at once, it’s been a while since Dan’s kissed a man and the scratch of Lucifer’s facial hair is a surprisingly comfortable feeling.

Dan inhales sharply when they separate, Lucifer smirks, “I was beginning to think you’d never do that Dan.” 

The realization of what he’s done hits him and he tries to pull away but Lucifer’s grip is too strong, “Fuck, I shouldn’t have done that.”

“You wanted to do that, correct Daniel?” Lucifer asks and Dan gives him a yes, “Then you should do it more.” Lucifer goes back in but Dan stops him.

“Lucifer, this isn’t appropriate,” Lucifer peppers kisses along Dan’s jaw as he speaks, causing him to lose his train of thought, “we work together and you’re… well-“

“-the devil.” Lucifer finishes his sentence for him and Dan almost feels bad but Lucifer just brushes it off. “Daniel, I see no problems here, if you want to sleep with me just do it.” Lucifer pushes Dan back against the bar again, slotting his leg between the detective’s thighs, this action makes Dan gasp.

“I wanna sleep with you,” Dan breathes out and Lucifer wastes no time, grabbing Dan’s wrist and dragging him to the bedroom. Maybe sleeping with Lucifer isn’t the best idea considering the state of their relationship, but with Lucifer on top of him it’s hard to think about any other options.

  
  



End file.
